Demanding requirements on the reliability of semiconductors in automotive applications are the driving force for the development of new power MOSFETs technologies. The electronics in a vehicle has to operate without failure over 15 years under harsh external conditions. Wide temperature ranges (−40° C. up to 150′C) and high exposure on cosmic radiation (CR) at higher altitudes challenges the development.
Adapted device designs may improve MOSFET robustness and reliability. However, improved reliability through adapting the design of the device often leads to degradation of important electrical parameters of the device or cause an unacceptable increase in the production costs.
In view thereof, there is need for improvement.